Ridley
Ridley is the face of a thousand flame wars. He is sometimes appropriately called The Cunning God of Flame War. Not to be confused with Ridleying or Ridley Scott (who Ridley is named after). He's also . Character Ridley was one of the most requested newcomers since he was shown in the Melee intro, with discussion of him flooding the pre-releases of both Brawl and Smash 4. He was the center of controversy during those days due to his size, with many arguing he was supposedly "too large and in charge" or “big” as some people put it. However, his supporters had their fair share of good arguments. During the Smash 4 pre-release, his status was debated after first being teased in the April Direct. The Reveal In the Super Smash Bros for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza, Ridley was finally revealed to be a stage boss, but was overshadowed because of Mewtwo. However, he acted a lot like a playable character without actually being one. Seriously, he had the movements, the icon, is KO'd the same way, had ledge grabs, had a collection of child porn on his computer. Honestly, no one was sure what to make of it. But what people were sure of, it's that Ridley was not playable. But perhaps, he would get his chance another day. NO, YOU’LL GET IT TODAY! (and by today we mean like four years later) On June 12, 2018 the unthinkable happened PICHU FINALLY MADE HIS GRAND RETURN Ridley was revealed to be in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, at the end of Nintendo's E3 Direct, at that. The reaction across the internet was one of surprise and happiness. (Or rage if you were one of his detractors.) Although, there were some who thought that he was “””too small””” but most of those people are just Ridley detractors who are angry that they were finally proven wrong. (Probably a bunch of Fire Emblem fans.). Though to be fair it does look like they scaled him down a little TOO much. This Board At this point, Ridley IS GameFAQs. Everything has to do with Ridley. People can no longer look at the word without seeing it as their vocabulary or watch any of Ridley Scott's movies without thinking it was directed by an oversized space Pterodactyl. Ridley has evolved beyond his mortal form, and he is now a god of the board, along with Palutena and Sal Romano. Ridley is this board, and this board is Ridley. energyman2289 bet his account that Ridley would be a playable character in Smash 4, and seemed rather confident (he lost the bet and closed his account. Should have waited till the next game.). See the topic here. Now, here is Ridley clapping at the chaos he has caused. We now leave you with this message from BurnedPotatoes. How To Unlock Sakurai said that Ultimate will start with the original 8 characters and you have to unlock all the others. How Ridley is unlocked is currently unknown, but will be added once it is well... known. According to IGN, but unconfirmed, * Clic Mode: Beat Clic Mode 6 times as Yoshi or any of the characters he unlocks along the way * Vs. Mode Matches: Ridley is the 25th fighter to unlock by playing Vs. Mode Matches (you must actually play for a certain duration, not simply enter matches and then insta-quit them) * Adventure Mode: Ridley can be found in the World of Light Adventure Mode in the Dracula's Castle dungeon in the Dark World, found by defeating The Creature & Flea Man Spirit before the final encounter. Known Supporters List of people who were right right. *WrappedInBlack *ecylis *JayStrike * SmashingBros *Austin 4e * Daverids *energyman2289 *Arne83, even though he doesn't act like one. *NotSnowske *Rethalwolf *CuddlyDoll *BurnedPotatoes * lastoutlaw113 *Ryoukai *Dedede Man *conceptuaris *Mikokiri, though would prefer him in his sports outfit. *QueenLUCiNA *TopHattedTroopa * Darkangel4444 *AuraWielder *AngryPidgeon *Taojaz *BiggerRidIey *DynasticAnthony *RyanDaRaikou *Faruway *Majora787 *Crumpets *HerbertMcGee, doubted that Ridley would be playable, but would be pleasantly surprised if he was. He has now been pleasantly surprised. *Blargargy *Patwhit01, even authored the RidleyFAQs fanfic. *VelocityHill *Regan145 *Kovrax *Vlakorados *StompedGoomba * bopbop66 * Svedeesh Cheff: However, he enjoys Ridley as a boss character (and always selects the Pyrosphere stage when playing the Wii U version as Samus), and would NOT want the actual playable dragon cut in favor of Ridley. * player hater, who swears Ridley will be DLC after Mewtwo! (He was wrong, but Ridley is still .) * Divine shadow, who was late to the wiki party * FrigidRigid * TailLover, since Ridley has a nice tail. * WolfJounin * ChibiRidley * OfficialPotato Known Adversaries List of people who were wrong. *Rayquaza487/Terra-enforcer *User728 *NintendoIsBeast *Samus *Shokio *Burgandburb *OriahKahn *Kingtrace *Bwburke94 and his many alts *MR.MEGAPENIS * Sakurai * Antdude * Sakurai until he took the purple pill Gallery Boss_ridley1.jpg|The Dragon that starts flame wars, without even using its Firebreath. Ridleyistoobig52113.jpg|Ridley stimulating an orgasm. Ridley Roster.png|Potential roster featuring Ridley as a newcomer. Brawl Ridley.png|What really happened to Ridley in Brawl. Laughing_Lizards.jpg|K. Rool and Ridley laughing. Ridori-.png|Yes, Japan has Ridley fetishists too. BlueHairedRidley.JPG|Ridley as a blue-haired swordsman, hoping to please Sakurai. fbQLcOF.jpg|A small Ridley Amiibo. M81a2sF.jpg|A regular Ridley Amiibo. Ridley Leak.jpg|Ridley leaked! Space Pirate Election.png|How Ridley became leader of the Space Pirates Ridleak.JPG The Destiny of Samus and Gilbert Gottfridley|A typical Ridley confrontation in Metroid (Warning: Explicit Language). Ode to Ridley|Like the Ode to Minions, but with Ridley. LEAKED VIDEO Ridley CONFIRMED! - Super Smash Bros WiiU 3DS Trailer|The umpteenth Ridley leak. ALL HAIL THE CUNNING GOD OF DEATH!|AKA Ridley kills every Brawl character. Leaked Smash Bros. Announcement|Because we didn't already have enough Ridley videos. MORE PROOF|I need to find something better to do with my time. Ridley_cigar.png|Ridley enjoying a cigar. Ridley_Smashified.png|Ridley's Smashified art. Probably the best they did tbh. Certainly better than the Banjo one. Trivia *"Using a Mii Fighter, anyone can join the battle." * He has a Twitter. You can follow him here. *He was leaked by Bill Trinen. * He is a boss and is THE boss. * He loves flame wars. * He wishes to have a game starring himself. * Of course Ridley wouldn't be both a stage boss and a playable character at the same time. That's moronic. It's not like Duck Hunt is both a stage platform and a playable character at the same time. Wait, that's a non-comparison because a stage boss is far more involved than a platform. Why would I say something so stupid. * Ridley is the definition of style * He's a big guy * FOR YOU * But sadly, he doesn't have a mask that you ask him if taking it off would kill him. But Meta Knight has one, ask him. * A 14 year old kid made him playable in Project M.... but he uses his Other M design, so it's trash. * RIDLEY IS . * AzureHero refers playable Ridely as "Fake Ridely" because playable Ridely is like a Fake Kraid from Super Metroid in that he is “””too small”””. *Ridley ing murdered Mario and Mega Man. *Ridley is OfficialPotato's husband. They're very ing gay for each other. BiggerRidIey is a user on the GameFAQS Smash for Wii U boards. He is most well known for his "high quality" works of art and his extreme overabundance of accounts. He is now almost exclusively Butt. Smash Boards BiggerRidIey frequents the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U board, where he posts often. He creates a topic at least once a day. When he is genuinely interested in the topic being discussed, he'll usually give a well written, probably not-so logical answer. If he finds a topic that is not worth his time, he will Ridley it. He is often forgotten, despite being one of the more prominent users on the board. Personality BiggerRidIey is humble and accepts that his topics are terrible. Relationships BurnedPotatoes BiggerRidiey's self proclaimed best friend. The two are often seen Ridleying together. Radori M'sister Trivia *He has lost over 40 different accounts in his time on GameFAQs * BiggerRidIey's baby, Giraffe Ridley won a contest hosted by Waluigi7 *Started the NoSympathyIke crisis before it was shortly ended by angsty 14-year old users *BR closed it after betting his account on The ESRB Leak being false Most Wanted Characters for SSB5 * Amazon Pandora * Neotank * King K. Rool * Lanky Kong * Lyn * Starfy * Tom Nook * Fawful * Dyna Blade * Tropius * Bulborb * Rathalos * Kuroko Shirai * Twintelle * Mythra/Pyra * Wolf Category:Too Big Category:Not Too Big Category:Memes Category:Ridley Category:Heroes Category:Queen Category:Ridley Supporter Category:Smartalec Category:Terminology Category:Metroid Characters Category:Deconfirmed Category:Purple Space Dragons Category:Iblis Trigger Category:More Female Characters Category:JFK Category:ChibiDialga's stalkers Category:Blue-Haired Swordsmen Category:New Comers Category:People who suck at Smash Category:Stage Hazards/Bosses/Elements/Whatevers Category:Pirates Category:Off-Topic Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Flying Types Category:Dragon Types Category:Waifus Category:Husbandos Category:S Category:Charaters With Amazing Teeth Category:Yogurt Category:I want spagetti Category:And motzerella Category:Sonichu Supporters Category:RidleyFAQs: A GameFAQs and Ridley fanfic Category:Delicious Category:Edgy Category:Way Past Cool Category:Skyscrapers Category:Semi-Ghirahim Supporter Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:NSFW Category:Smash Tour Category:Dragons Category:Dinosaurs Category:20 Minutes Long Category:Playable in Hyrule Warriors but not Smash Bros. Category:Meme Characters Category:Big Angry Reptiles Category:Mixed Bags Category:Anime Category:Characters who have been Smashified Category:Generation VIII Category:Fire Users Category:Bowser-like characters Category:Cult Symbols Category:Switch Newcomers Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Smash Bros Category:Squidward Category:Things that SmashFAQs Hates Category:More Male Characters Category:Assist/Stage Hazards/whatevers promoted to playable Category:Playable Characters